


(you are the) Bright Morning Star

by iphis18



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity, Reflection, blasphemy to the extent that fic about Luci is necessarily blasphemy, death considered in passing to a less-than-canon-typical extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis18/pseuds/iphis18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Luci forgets, others she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you are the) Bright Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the story isn't actually particularly blasphemous but the title sort of is. It's a lyric from the Christian pop song You Are by Mark Roach, originally referring to Him Up There.
> 
> Begun as an attempted commemoration of Luci's birthday and completed late, as most of my birthday commemoratives are.

Luci still uses a lighter sometimes, breathes shallow with her shoulders sometimes, slips and says _God_ instead of G-O-D sometimes. She forgets, so sue her—becoming the Devil Herself would be enough to break anyone’s stride.

She doesn’t mind. What’s death in two years, after all? She mightn’t have made it that far in the first place, and this way she’s had her day as the sun, or at least something shining. Someone shining.

She’s the Father of Lies these days, Lord of Flies these days, and never Eleanor. She doesn’t forget this, wonders instead if she ever really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it odd how ungendery this piece begun from a place of gender ended up being. Names are important!


End file.
